facepunchrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Murder at Midnight: Season 1
Murder at Midnight: Season 1 is an RP made by Facepunch user Chernobyl426. It is the first member of the Murder at Midnight series. Unlike other FPRPs, this RP is a deviation from the norm of FPRPs. It is not a RP that utilizes maps or playable nations, rather, this RP is a murder mystery game, based on suspicion and crowd mentality. It became very popular and spawned its own series. It was followed up by Season 2. Events At the beginning, many people suspected Rusty (because of his status as a forum moderator) and Alfie (because no one would suspect a baby). The first victim was Rusty Onehundred, dying after being smothered by a shit covered diaper. Many people went to the crime scene to see the murder. Clinton, McCaffrey, Kovacs and Green were among the first Citizens to arrive. Many people began to suspect Clinton at first of being the Murderer, leading him to state that "he did not have homicidal tendencies with that man". Then, the Eastern Europeans were suspected, due to being "immigrants". Crumpington was also suspected because he was distracting people with tea. A vote was cast and Bill Clinton was put into jail for the night. No one was murdered that night. Afterwards, it was decided that he should be executed. He was executed via hanging, leading to the discovery that he was not the murderer. The next night, Radomir Avgust was the next victim. He was attacked from behind by the Murderer who tried to smother him with the same diaper. Avgust's mind started to get cloudy as it was being overwhelmed by the stench, so he instinctively started to swing around a broken Vodka bottle. The swinging left a large wound following across the Murderer's forearm. Following that, a baby bottle forced down his throat, cutting off his air flow, leading him to die of asphyxiation. Many Citizens came to the crime scene, Trajanovski being the first. Accusations were being thrown left and right. Eventually, Kim Jong-Un was checked to see if he had a cut on his forearm, which he did. He was executed via rabid dogs attacking him, leading to the discovery that he was not the murderer. Many Citizens that night accused Alfie of being the Murderer, as all the murders so far had objects that could link him to the murders. However, in the morning, it was discovered Alfie was the victim. He died as he was dipped in hot grease, leading him to become fried. He was garnished with fries and ketchup. The first person to arrive at the crime scene, August Green, didn't realize the baby was fried. As such, he ate a bit of the baby. Many people suspected William Richardson of being the Murderer. As such, he was forced to walk the mine field and died, leading to the discovery that he was not the murderer. The following night, David Rockefeller was the victim. After being knocked out by a bottle of alcohol, he woke up to a tube down his throat, as he was strapped down a chair. The tube was connected to a massive gallon can of rubbing alcohol. The Murderer turned the valve and rubbing alcohol poured into Rockefeller's body, burning his insides. The same night, Jorji Costava and Lord Butterworth Crumpington III mysteriously vanished. Trajanovski was, once again, the first at the crime scene. Because of his mysterious past, everyone suspected Jon Ondagrond of being the Murderer. So, he had a massive cinder block chained to his ankle. The cinder block was pushed into a pool, dragging Ondagrond with it. This lead to the discovery that he was not the murderer. The next night, Leslie Kovacs was the victim. After having being smothered by the diaper, the Murderer dragged his limp corpse into the kitchen. There, the Murderer took the diaper off Kovacs' face and pressed his face into a frying pan, instantly melting skin. He put in onions and poured whiskey sauce into the pan and started stirring it. The Murderer takes out a long knife and chops at Kovacs' head until it was completely gone. The head is flipped a few times in the pan before being dumped on a plate for serving. After one bite, the Murderer left, as he disliked how the shit mixed in with the victim and onions. Among the first at the crime scene were McCaffrey and Green. Once more, August Green ate some of the Murderer's cooking, calling it amazing. After a vote, August Green was executed via decapitation on the chopping block, leading to the discovery that he was not the murderer. At this point, three Citizens were left. Alexander Trajanovski, Adrian McCaffrey & Oleg Loginov. Trajanovski decided to vote for Oleg, due to his rough past with Gopniks. This lead to Adrian voting for him aswell. As such, Oleg Loginov was executed via a bullet in his head. This was a mistake, as it lead to the discovery that he was not the murderer. Alexander Trajanovski is shocked. While he suspected McCaffrey of having some sort of personality disorder, he couldn't believe he was the Murderer. He ran to the butcher's shop, as he was working on making a DIY AK-47 out of a meat shovel there. As it was complete, he got on his three wheeled bike and rid off, knowing that the Murderer will get him. McCaffrey eventually tracked him down and waited for Trajanovski to let his guard down. He knocked him out with a frying pan and dragged him off to a closed up restaurant, which he would break into using a diaper full of rock hard turds. There, he beat his head in with the same diaper to make him tender. McCaffrey cut his limbs off, one by one. The restaurant had large vats of oil for cooking French Fries, so he made a batter and dipped each of Trajanovski's body parts, deep frying them. He wrapped each part with Bacon and drizzled steak sauce all over it. Putting all the parts on their own platter, he decided tonight was going to be a lovely feast. McCaffrey took out a large bottle of whiskey and set himself up cordially at the largest table he could find. He took one final bite of his meal, realizing that "the best way to live is to live with an understanding of yourself, as you are the only friend you need, in the end". So, Season 1 ends with the Murderer, Adrian McCaffrey, being the winner. Characters William Richardson Played by Mr.357. Born on the 7th of July, 1967, coming from a wealthy family, William never really liked his origins. His parents wanted him to be a lawyer or a doctor, but he always followed his own rules. William was probably one of the smartest people in his family, but he never had the chance to use his intellect. He left college, ran away from home and decided to pick a career that he liked. William is still considered exceptionally smart, but he doesn't like showing it. Being a chef, he is mostly working at his own restaurant while occasionally traveling to learn new skills. Also, he never leaves without his knives, having a strange obsession with them. His current occupation is being a chef. He was the sixth Citizen to die and the third to be executed, dying via minefield. Bill Clinton Played by matt000024. Born on the 19th of August, 1946, he is a badass former President who did not have sex with that woman and once smoked marijuana, but didn't inhale. His current occupation is being a former President of the United States of America. He was the second Citizen to die and the first to be executed, dying via public hanging. Because of his character, Bill Clinton became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Rusty Onehundred Played by Magic Scrumpy. Born on the 13th of August, 2001, he is the main man of the GMF. Currently, he's pretty stoked about having just turned 13. His current occupation is being a forum moderator. He was the first victim, dying via diaper smothering. Radomir Avgust Played by TornadoAP. Age 46, he is an immigrant from Ukraine, Radomir came to -addnameofrplocationhere- after promises of wealth. He quickly found small jobs here and there for money until he had enough to by a slummy apartment and food. After that, he started looking for a more permanent job, which he found in the form of making boxes. He likes to wear a suit vest with a white shirt and tan pants because it makes him feel important. His current occupation is working as a Box Manufacturer. He was the second victim, dying via baby bottle asphyxiation. Kim Jong-Un Played by MrTwicks. Presumably born on the 8th of January, 1982, he is the "greatest", he is an "immortal angel sent from Heaven to protect this world from American scum". His current occupation is being the leader of North "Best" Korea and soon "the World". He was the fourth person to die and the second to be executed, dying via rabid dogs. Adrian McCaffrey Played by HWECQI. Born on the 1st of April, 1995, he is a young man who has had a fixation with comic books ever since he was a small lad. His parents were largely uninvolved in his life, so he filled his void with comic book characters. As such, his view of reality is somewhat warped and heavily romanticized. He's even gone so far as having comic book characters be his friends. He sometimes will even believe himself to be a superhero or a super villain at times, depending on what mood he finds himself in. Luckily, sometimes these delusions help him to create good comics of his own via channeling. His current occupation is working as an Independent Comic Book Creator. He was the Murderer. David Rockefeller suspected him the most of being the Murderer. He won this season. Because of his character and murderer status, Adrian McCaffrey became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! Alfie Played by Pezgod1. Being 8 months of age, he is just a little baby. Who would seriously hurt a fucking baby? Christ, some people. He has no occupation, as he is a baby. He was the third victim, dying via grease and garnishment. Because of his character, Alfie became a Murder at Midnight Hall of Famer! August Green Played by Kirbyfactor. Born on the 16th of October, 1960, after the loss of his beloved with Yara, August found the only way to drown his problems, alcohol. It's been five years, and thanks to his addiction he lost everything except the clothing on his back and the money in his bank account. And even that is slowly fading away because of his addiction. His current occupation is being an alcoholic. He was the tenth person to die and the fifth to be executed, dying via chopping block. Lord Butterworth Crumpington III Played by Sphinxa279. Born on the 17th of December, 1975, he rules over a kingdom and is British, loves butter and crumpets, along with the occasional raisin scone, total stamina king in bed, hates foreigners with a passion. His current occupation is being ruler over all of Crumpington. Together with Jorji Costava, he mysteriously disappeared (Kicked because of inactivity). Jon Ondagrond Played by Hallos. Presumably age 30, not much is known about Jon's past, apparently he used to live an ordinary life, apparently he used to be a thief, nobody remembers what he did. The only thing that people now know is that he lives deep, deep underground, where it is dark, quiet, filled with cobwebs, it is a place of spiders and spooky skeletons. This place was almost lost in history for it was: his parent's basement. He was the eight person to die and the fourth to be executed, dying via public drowning. Alexander Trajanovski Played by Damian0358. Born on the 12th of April, 1974, hailing from Eastern Europe, Trajanovski has moved several times in his life in search of new work. He's well versed in English, mostly due to working in multiple English-speaking companies throughout Europe. His current occupation is working as a cashier at a first generation German immigrant butcher shop, a position he hasn't worked in for years. He was the sixth and last victim, dying via delightful dinner. He was the longest lasting Citizen. Oleg Loginov Played by Dromlexer. Age 43, after a life-long experience of getting stuck in the muddy roads and pits of Siberia in Russia. Oleg has desired a new change of the job environment, bringing with his own illegally imported but beloved URAL 4320. In the country of new opportunities, -addnameofrplocationhere-. He spends his free time wandering through the streets as a Gopnik. His current occupation is working as a truck driver. He was the eleventh person to die and the sixth to be executed, dying via AK-47. Leslie Kovacs Played by Gary Spivey. Age 39, he is a huge loser who got a job as a construction worker, only to kneecap himself and claim it to be a work injury in order to get free welfare money; he's probably too big of a pussy to kill anyone, but then again, he shot himself in the knee, so who knows? He is not only a huge loser, but also a wacko. He was the fifth victim, dying via onion and shit. David Rockefeller Played by Mackalda2k6. Born on the 12th of June, 1915, age 99, he is the son of John D. Rockefeller Jr. David is the current patriarch of the Rockefeller family and spends most of his time spending his Grandfather's Standard Oil cash. His current occupation is being a philanthropist. He was the fourth victim, dying via rubbing alcohol. Jorji Costava Played by Ott. Born on the 31st of May, 1923, his suspicious looking biography has this written within it; "Ok! Here we go! I am Cobristanian drug dealer, come from Bestburg. Is OK, I not sell to kids! I good friends with you! Glory to Arstotzka!". His current occupation is being a smuggler. Together with Lord Butterworth Crumpington III, he mysteriously disappeared (Kicked because of inactivity). Category:RP